The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program for correctly demodulating data where spectrum inversion is present in a multi-carrier data transmission.
The Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system is used as a modulation system for terrestrial digital broadcasts. The OFDM system involves using numerous orthogonal carriers each of which is subjected to PSK (Phase Shift Keying) or QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) for modulation purposes.
Since data is assigned to a plurality of carriers, the OFDM system may constitute its transmission circuit using an IFFT (Inverse Fast Fourier Transform) operation circuit for performing an IFFT operation upon modulation, and structure its reception circuit using an FFT (Fast Fourier Transform) operation circuit for carrying an FFT operation upon demodulation.
With regard to the present disclosure, reference may be made to JP-T-2004-517511.